


Maturing Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, World Figure Skating Championships, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “What do I say? I ruined this, didn’t I? Shit, shit, shit!”Yuri looks at his shoes, wrecking his brain for any ideas. He could yell at Otabek again, ruin this further. What is the point of having a friend after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The angst is real and Yuri's Angels made Yuri feel weird with all the OtaYuri tags

*Worlds, March 28th*

 

 “Hey!” Yuri greets Otabek as they meet in the lobby of the hotel. It’s cheerful and excited but not quite what either of them had wanted. They don’t hug because recently it had slipped how weird Yuri feels when Angels talk about the two of them and so Otabek had advised they keep it subtle.

It wouldn’t quite cut it to say Otabek is a bit worried where this’ll take the relationship they have.

Despite that, it feels like they said goodbye to each other just yesterday. Their strict training regimes have kept them busy, and considering that previously it took three months to meet after the GPF, the past three weeks felt like nothing.

Otabek had arrived after Yuri and they had agreed to meet to go sight-seeing. Seems like this is going to become their tradition and neither one of them is against it.

“Did you rent a bike again?” The small spark in Yuri’s eyes makes Otabek glad he had, so he nods and they head to the elevator.

“So, are you ready to take gold?” Otabek asks with a small smirk and the other one breaks into a huge grin as they walk out, into the parking garage.

“You bet I am! I’m going to take that gold medal from right under Viktor and Katsudon’s noses!” Yuri’s eyes almost shut as he smiles from ear to ear at his own statement and Otabek can’t help but mimic him.

“And you’re going to take silver! We’re gonna stand on that podium together and show those old men how it’s done!” Otabek sits on his motorcycle as Yuri speaks and answers the blond with a laugh.

“I don’t know about that, Yura. The competition is very tough. There’s no way I can beat Viktor and Yuuri.” The motorcycle roars to life and Yuri sits down behind him.

“Not with that attitude you’re not!” Yuri slaps Otabek’s forearm and falls silent, it’s hard to communicate while they drive.

With the wind howling in their ears and Yuri eventually holding onto Otabek’s waist and burying his face between his shoulder blades as they pick up speed, Otabek realise the last time he enjoyed riding a motorcycle this much was when he first got his licence.

 

\---

 

“Yurio, Otabek!” Viktor and Yuuri shout as they notice the boys on the other side of the street. Yuri sighs in frustration and pretends to not notice them, but Otabek politely stops to wait as they cross the street.

“What a coincidence! We were just wondering if you two had already gone out.” Viktor beams and Yuuri nods along.

“What a coincidence! I was just hoping you both had died of old age.” Yuri spits back but Viktor laughs at him, truly angering Yuri.

“What’s so funny you idiot! Leave us alone, we don’t want to spend time with you!” Yuri yells but Otabek puts his palm on his back, telling him to quiet down since they’re on the street.

Otabek suddenly feels how tired he is from the flight and from wandering around the city, and he feels his patience shortening by the second.

“Don’t be so mean Yurio, we mean well.” Yuuri says with a smile. He hadn’t been afraid of Yuri or his tantrums since they met in Japan, he had understood Yuri does this to scare him away but he wouldn’t do anything beyond yelling.

“Like hell you do! Your purpose in life is to annoy me and ruin my free time! Do you really want to be punched?” Yuri had quieted down but he’s still very loud and Otabek tries his best to hold back a frown. Their free time really had been ruined, just like in Barcelona.

“Sorry Viktor, Yuuri,” Otabek gives them each a small bow with his head, “but we wanted to grab a bite. Please excuse us.” Otabek tries to get rid of the duo kindly, talking with his usual stoic face and low tone.

“Oh, what a great idea! We were looking for a restaurant ourselves!” Viktor grins and Yuri’s face reddens with frustration. Otabek fails to manage his deepening frown for a split second.

“I’m not hungry anymore! Beka, let’s go to the SkyWheel right now!” Yuri grabs Otabek’s wrist and drags him away unceremoniously. Otabek should be relieved but he knows Yuri’s mood won’t come back so easily. He could be angry at the two but he’s more annoyed at Yuri because he’s the one getting ticked off by nothing.

“Ughh, why must those idiots be like this?! It’s so annoying!” Yuri growls, still dragging Otabek by the wrist even though they’re out of Viktor and Yuuri’s sight.

“’Yuri, they didn’t even do anything.” Otabek speaks quietly and Yuri stops dead in his tracks. He’d say Otabek looks mad but he isn’t sure because Otabek has never actually been mad when they’re together.

“Don’t tell me you’re on their side!” He says in shock, eyes wide and Otabek shakes his head,

“I didn’t say that. But it’s clear Viktor does what he does just because he knows how easily you’ll blow up. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t want them to join us but they only offered because they must find your short temper funny.” He talks slowly, afraid to hurt Yuri but he _is_ a bit pissed and doesn’t want the rest of their free time ruined by Yuri being mad at Viktor and Yuuri when they didn’t even do anything.

“I don’t have a short temper! They’re annoying and I can’t stand them!” Yuri yells at him and when the older boy pinches the bridge of his nose Yuri freezes. He shouldn’t act like this around Otabek, what if he doesn’t want to be friends with someone so annoying and exhausting?

“Yuri, this is exactly what I’m talking about. Why did you have to yell at me too? We’re on the street. You told me you hate when others treat you like a child but this is a bit childish.” Otabek sigh and when he opens his eyes to look at Yuri he sees the other looking at the ground.

 _“Shit, this is it. I just ruined our friendship. I shouldn’t have said that.”_ Otabek thinks in panic, looking at the top of Yuri’s head as the blond is silent.

 _“What do I say? I ruined this, didn’t I? Shit, shit, shit!”_ Yuri looks at his shoes, wrecking his brain for any ideas. He could yell at Otabek again, ruin this further. What is the point of having a friend after all?

As Otabek sees Yuri’s mouth open and close at loss for words he realises Yuri agrees with what he had told him even if it’s only partly. If he really was angry at Otabek, he wouldn’t have kept quiet. Otabek suddenly feels warmth replace the frustration he had felt.

“C’mon, I see a cafe down the street. You’re still hungry, right?” Otabek drapes an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and drags him towards the cafe. He smiles to himself when Yuri doesn’t struggle under his hold.

 _“Maybe this is nice after all.”_ Yuri thinks and finally looks up at Otabek, smiling an apologetic smile that the other answers with a laugh.

 

\---

 

“Yuri, what was that quad!” Yakov yells at him as he walks to the kiss and cry. He skated well. But compared to Viktor and Yuuri it was just okay. Unless the judges have chosen him as their favourite he won’t win gold with this.

“Fuck off, I know!” Yuri yells at him and Lilia slaps him upside the head.

“Language, Yuri!” She drags him down onto the seat and the three of them look at the scoreboard with frowns. The score is just that – okay. He’ll manage a place on the podium but it won’t be better that Viktor or Yuuri’s.

“Yurio! You did great!” Speaking of the devil - Yuuri and Viktor yell in unison as Yuri stands up from the kiss and cry.

Yuri looks around and finds Otabek somewhere behind everyone. They make eye contact and Otabek nods, as if reading Yuri’s mind, and gives him a tiny smile.

“Not as good as you. I guess we know who’ll take home the gold tonight, Katsudon.” Yuri says and gives Yuuri a small bow with his head. Viktor gasps and Yuuri’s mouth hangs open for a second but he quickly shuts it to smile at Yuri.

“Thank you Yuri, I do hope so.” Yuuri’s smile is warm as they exchange nods before Yuri walks away. Otabek meets him by the door and they walk away together.

 “What the fuck!” Viktor yells and a couple of heads turn their way so he continues in a half whisper. “He complimented you! I think? That was so weird! He’s never complimented me!” Viktor squeezes Yuuri from behind as he talks.

“I guess he likes me better than you.” Yuuri whispers back, his own eyes huge in surprise. Viktor whines in his ear and Yuuri laughs. “I guess he’s growing up.” Yuuri shrugs and feels Viktor nod.

“Maybe Ada has taught him some manners since they’ve been living together.” Viktor says and Yuuri barely hears him over JJ’s music since his program has started.

“Ah, I don’t think it’s just Ada who talked him into acting differently.” Yuuri grins and finally drags Viktor to sit down.

“Do you think...?” Viktor doesn’t finish the sentence, just smirks at Yuuri and raises one eyebrow.

“Yeah I do.” Viktor nods at Yuuri’s response and they finally turn their eyes to the performance on the ice. By the looks of JJ’s performance it seems like the gold really will be Yuuri’s tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get cavities after reading how proud everyone is of Yuri I'll be disappointed  
> 

***Vik***

“ADA”

“Our baby’s growing up!!”

 

***Ada P.***

“???"

"Our baby??”

 

***Vik***

“Yurio was nice to Yuuri! Actually said he did well! Which of course he did, he won gold but still!”

 

***Ada P.***

“Really?”

 

***Vik***

“Honest to god! He said Yuuri did well and ‘we guess we know who’ll take gold tonight’!”

 

***Ada P.***

“I knew he likes Yuuri but this is so sudden.”

“Don’t make a fuss tho, he’ll probably still yell at you if you try to tick him off”

 

***Vik***

“How rude, I never do that!”

 

***Ada P.***

“Literally all you do is try to piss him off. Can’t blame the poor child for yelling if a 28y/o is too immature to stop pissing him off on purpose”

 

***Vik***

“But it’s too funny when he loses it ;(“

 

***Ada P.***

“He told me he’ll tip over your wedding cake if you continue to annoy him”

 

***Vik***

“OH GOD OKAY I’LL STOP TELL HIM NOT TO DO IT THAT CAKE WAS EXPENSIVE”

 

\---

 

“I’m proud of you, Yura.” Otabek whispers as they make their way to the banquet in hopes of being able to leave quickly.

“What for? I got bronze, Beka. Bronze.” Yuri says with a frown but when he looks at Otabek’s face he comes to a halt.

“Ahh, I’m so sorry Otabek. I know it’s stupid. You got fifth place.” Yuri facepalms and rubs his forehead. He jumps a bit when Otabek puts his palm on his shoulder.

“Nah, don’t worry. You three were really great and I guess I’ve got nothing on Chris’s eros.” He smiles at Yuri and the blond snort.

“At least you and Phichit completely wrecked JJ!” Yuri laughs and Otabek nods with a smile. Maybe wreck wasn’t the right word but they did leave JJ in seventh place.

They start walking again and are almost at the banquet hall when Otabek speaks up.

“By the way, I didn’t mean the medal. I am proud of you for that too, but I meant the way you acted towards Katsuki.” Yuri feels his cheeks redden and he nods without looking at Otabek.

“It was really mature of you, Yuri. I’m glad you listened to what I told you.” Otabek says and waves away the waiter offering champagne to them.

“Of course I’d listen to what you told me you idiot!” Yuri quickly tells him and walks straight to the food, leaving a smirking Otabek behind.

 

\---

 

“I heard you told Yuuri he did well. I’m glad you finally did that.” Ada tells Yuri over the phone as he’s lying under the cold hotel covers, stifling a yawn. She can already hear the denial in his tone before he’s even started speaking.

“Oh god, which one of the idiots told you!” Yuri raises his voice in annoyance and buries his face in the pillow for a moment.

“Yuri, I’m serious. It was about time you stopped snapping at everyone, it was quite childish.” Her voice is serious as always. Yuri can hear music in the background of the call, she’s at work right now so he decides not to fight.

“Yeah, I realised. I hope those idiots won’t get too arrogant now.” He sighs and she lets out a light laugh.

“They won’t. They were surprised. Yuuri appreciated it, you know. He wants us to accept him since he’s marrying Viktor.” Ada’s voice sounds almost fond and Yuri frowns. His tired mind thinks about how that tone used to be dedicated only to him.

“You make it sound like Viktor’s our family and Katsudon needs our blessing.” He chuckles at that and hears his sister sigh. He has a feeling he knows what’s about to be said.

“Yura, you know he’s basically our family.” On the other side of the line Ada rubs her eyes in exhaustion.

“No he’s not! We’re not related!” He almost sits up in the bed.

“Okay, he’s not our family since we’re not related. But you can’t deny he’s not close to that. He’s been there for us for a long time now.” Yuri snorts at that and Ada forgets he can’t see her as she shakes her head in disapproval.

“No he hasn’t, he forgot he promised to choreograph a program for me because he was too busy running after a piece of ass.” Yuri’s not mad at Viktor about that anymore. Viktor has become a bit more bearable since he met Yuuri and well, maybe Yuri does think Katsudon is cool. But just a bit. Sometimes.

“He’s been good to us, Yuri. When he had no obligation to even acknowledge our existence he still was friendly.  Yura, we wouldn’t have an apartment right now if Victor hadn’t agreed to co-sign the loan.” Yuri doesn’t know a lot about loans but he knows that getting involved in someone else’s could be dangerous.

“Maybe he’s just stupid.” Ada smiles at Yuri’s response. His voice hadn’t sounded like he’d meant it and she relaxes in her seat.

“Maybe. But maybe you should consider accepting the both of them as a part of our family.” Yuri tsks in the darkness of his cold room and Ada holds in a sigh.

“I know Viktor’s annoying. But I think all of that annoying attention he gives us is because he cares. He’s like an annoying older brother. I’ve always wanted one by the way.” She says with a chuckle and Yuri snorts.

“So an annoying baby brother is not enough, huh?” He says sarcastically, grinning to himself.

“I’m glad you admitted you’re annoying.” She says and Yuri gasps theatrically, making Ada laugh.

“Nah, I love you too much to think you’re annoying _all_ the time. So I need someone for the times I don’t find you annoying.” Ada laughs and so does Yuri but his laugh is cut short by a loud yawn.

“Okay, go to sleep tiger and get home soon.” Ada says, earning a whine from Yuri.

“Mmm, don’t wanna. Talk with me some more.” Yuri fights back but still lets his eyes fall shut, yawning as he relaxes further into the pillows.

“Go to sleep oh young one, you’ll need the strength for when you travel home with hungover Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki in the early hours of the morning.” She says in a mock voice. Yoda, maybe? Yuri doesn’t know nor care, he just chuckles in response.

“I’ll wait for you at home and we’ll watch movies the whole day, okay?” She bargains and Yuri smiles at the thought of piles of junk food and loads of brain numbing movies.

“Good night, love you.” Yuri mutters mostly into the pillow, sure Ada won’t hear him but she says the same and the call disconnects.

 

\---

**Instagram**

 

*Yuri’s feet in fuzzy leopard print socks resting on the coffee table which is covered with piles of junk food, Alla sleeping on his lap and the opening scene of Harry Potter in the background*

 **yuri-plisetsky** : “No matter the colour of the medal we still celebrate like royalty”

 

8,004 likes

 **v-nikiforov** : We’re coming over

 **yuri-pilsetsky** : ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!

 **v-nikiforov** : We’re on our way already, we want to celebrate with you

 **yuri-plisetsky** : fuck off I don’t want to see you today too I spent a week with you let me live in peace

 **v-nikiforov** : I know you love us Yurio, we’ll be over in 10

 **yuri-plisetsky** : @ **y-katsuki** help me

 **y-katsuki** : Sorry Yurio, I tried. Viktor’s dragging me to the car as I type this

 

*

 

*Viktor’s on the floor, Yuri’s foot pushing him down, Alla hissing at Viktor and popcorn spilled around them*

 **y-katsuki** : “He got kicked off of the couch and I’m on Yurio’s side”

 

8,847 likes

 **phichit+chu** : #podiumfamily

 **v-nikiforov** : I don’t deserve this attitude

 **yuri-plisetsky** : @ **v-nikiforov** shut up the ones on the floor don’t get a say

 **christophe-gc** : Is Viktor really still on the floor?

 **y-katsuki** : @ **christophe-gc** Yes

 **yuri-plisetsky** : @ **christophe-gc** yes

 **v-nikiforov** : @ **christophe-gc** Yes, send help Chris

 **phichit+chu** : this is the best! Wish I was there

 **christophe-gc** : @ **v-nikiforov** no can do Viktor, if your Yuuri isn’t having your back you must deserve this

 **phichit+chu** : @ **christophe-gc** @ **v-nikiforov** lol, right? Yuuri would only let you suffer for a bit and then help

 **v-nikiforov** : @ **christophe-gc** @ **phichit+chu** RUDE

 

*

 

*Viktor and Yuuri cuddling in the corner if the couch, Yuri resting his head against Viktor’s unoccupied shoulder as he sleeps, arms wrapped around Viktor’s left one”

 **ada_p** : “He obviously hates them with all his heart. (I’m going to get killed)”

 

Liked by **mila_babicheva** , **christophe-gc** and **11 others**

 **phichit+chu** : This is the kind of picture that makes me really glad you approved my follow request XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I even do instagram post? I'm sorry. :D  
> The next chapter is after a bit of a timeskip and contains even more Victuuri so I hope you're excited.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you haven't already because I love reading your reactions and thought on this <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work wouldn't be close to what it is now without **Highfunctioningbookaholic** becoming my Beta reader. I'm so incredibly honoured she agreed to help me sort out my shit and I hope she won't abandon me anytime soon :D


End file.
